


Rise of Legends of the past

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: The barrier is gone and there are no longer any resets, the long awaited freedom has come. But can the peace last when a blond haired man comes riding into their lives with darkness following after him?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rise of Legends of the past

_**Time and space have been disrupted and order in the Multiverse as two worlds began to merge into one. No one could stop this merging of worlds, it was something no one could have predicted that this could happen. What surprises are in store for the future of these two fused worlds?** _


End file.
